


A Mindless Dalliance (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: In a ditch effort to avoid your fate as a lonely cat lady, you allow your best friend, Oikawa, to help you gain sexual experience.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 370





	A Mindless Dalliance (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

It had been a mindless comment really. 

The three of you were just reaching the convenience store when Iwaizumi received a call. After answering it and finishing his conversation, he promptly explained that it was his mother, who needed him to run errands for her. Which left you and Oikawa, who continued whining about his irritation at his ‘fanclub’.

Rolling your eyes, you scoff, “So, you have a literal _entourage_ of people devoted to you? Big fucking deal. My single ass hasn’t even _kissed_ anyone yet, y’know. At this rate, I’m gonna end up a lonely cat lady by the time we’re in college.” You laugh lightly, only meaning it half seriously. Therefore, you could be forgiven for choking on air when you hear his serious response. 

_“Why don’t I help you change that then?”_

And now, here you are, laying in your best friend’s bed as he’s knuckle deep in you. You’re covered in a thin sheen of sweat, breathing heavily and biting your lip in an effort to stay quiet. Your eyes are tightly shut, but you can tell that he’s still watching you intently, eyes alternating between focusing on his finger slipping into your hot cunt, and then wandering back to your contorted face. 

Struggling with your words, you manage to gasp out, “H-how does it feel so, uh, so fucking _good_?! It’s never like this when it’s, ah, when it’s just m-me.” Chuckling at the shakiness of your speech, he responds, “Had a lot of training to strengthen my fingers for setting. Plus, they’re much _longer_ than your tiny ones, aren’t they? Makes it easier to reach _deeper_.” 

Shuddering at his words, you add, “They’re _t-thicker,_ too.” Laughing at that, you feel him slightly shift the angle of his hand before continuing, “You usually can’t rely on fingering alone to get you off.” He follows that with a quick flick of his wrist, grinding his palm against your clit as his finger keeps prodding that certain spot inside you, adding, “Gotta pay attention to the clit.”

His attention is back on your face as you moan in response to his actions, no longer able to stay quiet. Grinning at your reaction, Oikawa continues his ministrations, rubbing his palm harder against you and increasing the tempo of his finger. His voice is silky smooth as he keeps going, “Keep rubbing harder and faster, until…”

You feel a high-pitched cry escape your lips. It’s so embarrassingly _loud_ and _shrill_ , but you’re unable to control it. His face is so smug - and normally, you’d want to slap the expression off of it, but this time, it just makes your face grow _redder_. 

“Until, it hits just... _right_. And then, you keep it consistent,” he whispers in your ear, “Feels good, hmm?”

Nodding frantically, you grip on to his arm, desperate to hold on to something so you don’t completely lose yourself. You hear him hiss - likely at your nails digging into his skin - but you’re too preoccupied with your impending orgasm to pay too much attention.

“Nuh-uh, keep your legs open,” Oikawa tuts disapprovingly. Opening your eyes, you realize that you had subconsciously closed your legs, trapping his hand in between - they were shaking so badly you hadn’t even noticed. You struggle, but nonetheless, move your feet further apart to allow him to continue. 

Tossing out all inhibitions, you don’t even bother attempting to hide your moans. Instead, you loop your free arm around his shoulder and bury your face in his neck, sobbing against his skin as you feel the knot in your stomach grow uncomfortably tight.

You feel his arm under you pull you closer to his chest, hand running up and down your side in a soothing motion. “Mhmm, that’s it, just like that, just like that,” Oikawa whispers - gentler than you’ve ever heard him speak - as he coaxes you through your orgasm, slowing his movements, but not stopping, allowing you to ride it out. 

He only pulls away once you stop trembling. When you open your eyes again, you find him watching you with a hawk’s gaze as you exhale shallowly, fighting to catch your breath. It makes you feel self-conscious, being under his scrutiny. Blushing, you cast your eyes into a corner to avoid his.

“Aw, (F/n)-chaaan, don’t go all shy on me just yet. I’ve still got _more_ I wanna do to you first,” he teases as he moves his body on top of yours. 

Furrowing your brows, you begin to protest, “ _More_? But, you said this was just for prep, right? So we could-”

Before you can finish, he interjects, “Are you _really_ saying no to another orgasm?” Well, he had a point there. “Okay, I won’t stop you,” you concede, “but I’m still kinda, um, sensitive. Can we, uh…” You trail off, but he catches your eyes glancing down to his lips and smiles, finishing your sentence for you.

“A kiss? All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

You don’t get a chance to comment on the nickname because you’re too distracted by Oikawa’s hot breath fanning against your mouth as he moves his face closer to yours. Your eyes flutter shut as you feel his fingers graze your chin, tilting your head slightly upwards. And yet, he doesn’t close the distance, as if he was waiting for you to make the move. So, you do. 

The first thing you register is how _soft_ his lips feel, lightly pressed up against yours. Suddenly feeling a wave of self-consciousness hit you, you pull away abruptly, realizing that you’re not quite sure what to do next. Confused by your pulling away, he looks down at you, eyes quickly flickering with understanding as he realizes the reason for it. 

His thumb moves to caress your cheek before he moves forward again, this time, taking the lead. It’s more pleasant this time as he guides you, lips gently melding with yours. He keeps the pace slow, and you’re thankful for that - too much too quickly would’ve overwhelmed you. But then, as you’re wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer, his thigh brushes against your core.

It’s involuntary, really, when you softly moan into his mouth in response to the contact, still sensitive from your previous orgasm. 

But it’s enough to drive him _feral_.

Tightly gripping your hips in his calloused hands, he presses his lips harder against yours, swallowing your gasps as he tilts his head forward to deepen the kiss, turning it into something deeper, _hungrier_. You feel his tongue enter past your lips, licking the edges of your teeth before clashing against yours. You’re not sure how you feel about that - the sensation is slightly odd, but not entirely unwelcome. 

“So, there was... s-something else you wanted to do?” you question breathily after pulling away, eyes cast up towards the ceiling - you would implode if you were to look at him while he was sucking on the sensitive buds of your breasts. Trailing his lips down your midriff, he mutters in between kisses, “Mhmm, got something I wanna show you.” His voice is so low, you almost miss what he says next. 

_“Gonna make you cum on my tongue,”_ he murmurs against your skin, _“so you’re nice and ready when I stretch you out with my cock.”_

This was your best friend. The same friend you used to play hide-and-seek with as kids. The same one who coerced you into binge watching space documentaries with him during sleepovers. So then, _why_ was it that his words made your body react by sending a flush of pink across your face, and a _throbbing_ between your legs? 

He’s laying on his stomach now, face _dangerously_ close to your soaked core. Scooting closer, he lifts up one of your legs, rough palm slowly trailing up the back of your calf. Shifting it to place it on his broad shoulder, he lightly brushes his lips against the expanse of your inner thigh. He’s ghosting kisses along your skin - you can feel them, but the pressure is practically _non-existent_ , it’s _maddening_. 

“Oikawa, _stop_ teasing! Do- do _something_ …” you grit out, frustrated. 

Hearing his chuckle only adds to your exasperation as he ignores your request, deliberately straying away from the center of your legs. With that infuriating smirk still on his face, he feigns ignorance, “Hmm, I’m not sure I know what you want me to do here. Why don’t you _tell_ _me_?”

When you give no response, he repeats himself, “Tell me, c’mon.” His tone is deceptively light and teasing, but you don’t miss the commanding nature behind his words.

“Want you to… to, uh, make me _c-cum_ ,” you’re trembling as you struggle to get the words out, “on your… on your t-tongue.”

Shaking his head, Oikawa tuts, “No, no, say the rest.” God, why was he such an obstinate asshole? More importantly, why was it working so _well_ at getting you hotter?

Breathing unevenly, you whisper, “gonna get me, uh, nice and- _nice_ and _ready_ ,” and you cringe at how whiny your voice is, but nonetheless, finish, “so you can s-stretch me out with your… with your _c-cock_.” The words tumbling out of your mouth are so, _so_ _filthy_. He’s practically coaxing them out of you.

(You hate how easy it is for him to do so.)

Humming approvingly, he praises, “Mhm, that’s a good girl. Wasn’t so hard now, was it?” The smug smile is back as he purrs, “Can’t have you going all shy now. _Not when I’m about to make you cum so hard you cry_.” 

Before you can respond, he’s hoisting your other leg over his shoulder. You stare up at the ceiling, form tensed up as you wait for what feels like an eternity - you can feel his breath fanning over your core as you anticipate his next move. 

Then, you feel it. A warm, wet sensation right against your sensitive clit - you have to force yourself not to jerk away in response. The first swipe of his tongue is broad, one that languidly trails up all the way from your slit, to deep between your folds. 

The feeling is so odd, so new. And so, _so_ _delicious_. 

It’s nothing like your fingers (or even _his_ ), _nothing_ like you’ve ever felt before, but fuck, it’s _good_. It’s an antithetical combination of too much, and not enough - you can tell he’s holding back, going slow to begin with. And as much as you want him to turn ravenous and _devour_ you alive, you know it’ll be too much for you to handle. 

Oikawa knows _exactly_ when he’s got the right rhythm going. Of course, you think to yourself, _of course he fucking knows_ \- from how you’re suddenly gripping his hair, _squirming_ around and _whimpering_ for him. And he keeps it up, using his tongue to turn you into a _mess_. Licking again. 

_And again, and again._

“Mhmm, Oikawa, k-keep… _oh_ \- keep doing _that_! P-please, I’m gonna… I’m _gonna_ -”

You’re cut off by a sharp moan that leaves your lips as he pulls you closer to his face, tongue digging _deeper_ into you. You’ve vaguely aware of him lightly chuckling against you - probably at how whiny you sound.

(And you can’t even get annoyed at him because you’re too distracted by how it sends vibrations directly to your core.)

Oh. _Oh_. Oh, _god_. 

Tightly gripping his hair, you tense up, head thrown back and eyes tearing up as you release a final cry. Your hips move involuntarily, grinding against his face in a ditch effort to prolong the waves of your pleasure for as long as you can. He holds his tongue out flat, allowing you to do as you please. His eyes are locked on your face - his smoldering gaze is so _intense_ that you feel compelled to look away, afraid that you’d _combust_ if you didn’t. 

Oikawa only pulls away once you whimper weakly that it’s too much, your hands slowly releasing the grip they have on his locks. Planting a soft kiss on your inner thigh, he moves to rest on his elbow next to you as you exhale heavily, face flushed and hot - from your orgasm, or the embarrassment, you’re not sure.

“Good?” 

The question in itself is genuine enough, but the shit-eating grin on his face is all you need to see to realize that _he_ _knows_. The bastard already knows that it was _more_ _than_ _good_. (With how you were practically _sobbing_ his name only minutes ago, how could he _not_?) Choosing not to respond, you shoot him a glare instead.

“(Y/n)-chaaan, why are you annoyed at me for asking a _perfectly_ _reasonable_ question?” he pouts, whining, “Besides, I should be the annoyed one, seeing how you were practically _yanking_ my hair out!” 

Rolling your eyes, you retort, “Serves you right for teasing me so much!” 

Shaking his head dramatically and childishly muttering something about how you’re ‘ _so mean_ ’, Oikawa turns to face you, gently cupping your cheek. His expression and tone are more somber this time as he inquires, “You sure you still wanna go all the way though? We don’t have to go any further, just making you feel good is perfectly fine for me.”

Seeing you sit up, he moves, resting his back against the headboard as he waits for your response. You reach for the condom on his nightstand before returning back, placing yourself in his lap. Handing him the little silver packet, your hands move to his shoulders, before you finally respond, “Yes, Oikawa, I want to do this, don’t worry.” 

“Besides, we’ve already reached this far anyway,” you move your face closer to his, whispering against his lips, “It’s like you always say - if you’re going to hit it, _hit it until it breaks_ \- right?” Seeing his eyes widen in surprise at your boldness, you silently congratulate yourself - you had finally rendered the Oikawa Tooru speechless.

(Even if it was only for a few seconds.)

“Fuck, hearing you say that was _hot_.”

Swallowing at the roughness of his voice, you bite your lip, asking softly, “That’s what you’re gonna do then? _Break me_?”

Quickly regaining his composure, Oikawa smirks, purring, “Hmm, I’m not sure you’d be able to handle it, sweetheart. Maybe _next_ _time_.” 

And then he’s on you again, hot mouth pressed hard against yours. Unlike earlier, he doesn’t hold back this time, quickly engaging you in a searing kiss that sends shock waves straight down to your stomach. You’re still shaky on what to do, but you attempt to mimic his movements, following his lips and working with them. 

In the midst of all your excitement, you had not even realized that Oikawa was still _fully clothed_. Your cheeks flush pink as it dawns on you that _you_ , on the other hand, _are completely naked_. Pulling away, you hastily reach for his shirt, practically yanking it off of him before looping your arms around his neck, sighing when you finally, _finally_ feel naked skin against yours. 

Moving back to press your lips against his, you feel his hands shift, rustling against your stomach as he makes quick work of unbuttoning his pants. But before he can put on the condom, you stop him. “Wait, c-can I?” you ask, tone laced with hesitance. He simply nods, watching you with that same scrutinizing look that he wears on the court as he hands you the rubber and waits. 

For a moment, you simply eye it curiously. It’s… surprisingly _pleasant_ to look at. It’s ruddy, particularly at the head, and it curves slightly to the left. As for the size, you don’t have the experience to start making comparisons, but you know it’s _big_ , at least for you. It was definitely bigger than your tampons, and those were already hard enough to put in. 

He wasn’t kidding about _stretching_ you out. You feel a deep-seated lust settle within you as you consider the thought - oddly enough, it’s appealing, and you quiver at the thought of your _tight walls being stretched thin around his large length._

Once you’ve got the condom on, he asks again, tone uncharacteristically hesitant, “You sure?” Sighing in mock exasperation, you grin, teasing, “What happened to Mr _. Stretch-Me-Out-With-His-Cock_?” 

Seeing his unamused expression, you chuckle, adding without thinking, “No, really, I appreciate you doing this with me. I want to experience what it’s like, be ready for the _real thing_ , y’know?”

Again, it was a mindless comment. As you angle yourself over him and move down, you’re too caught up in the feeling of being filled for the first time - you miss the way Oikawa’s eyes grow _dark_ upon hearing your words. 

_Real thing._

Then again, who could blame you for not realizing the impact your words had on him. You would always see him as nothing more than your _best friend_ , as the stepping stone before you got to the _real thing_. Nothing more. Nothing _remotely_ close to how he wanted you to see him. 

_(Or how he saw you.)_

So as he places his hands on your hips in a bruising grip, moving his hips upwards in a punishing thrust that has you _keening_ , he swears. 

_**He may not be your “real thing”, but he’ll make sure to burn into your memory that no one else would ever fuck you as well as Oikawa Tooru could.** _


End file.
